Celoso y codicioso
by clea everlasting
Summary: Es un RyoSaku, empece a escribirlo porque vi imagenes del especial en el que se convierten en un grupo de música, ya lo habia visto pero tras ver varias imagenes decidi hacer un fic sobre ello y salio esto, Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Bueno, como ya he puesto en el resumen, surgio de la nada, pero espero que os entretenga porque me apetecio hacerlo, aunque estoy haciendo otros que aun no he publicado y siguiendo los que tengo, pero como sabesi, a veces uno siente hacer otra cosa..Bueno, os dejo con el fic.

Quien lo hubiera imaginado, que el gran equipo de tennis de todos los años del Seigaku, se unirian en un grupo de música, y que este triunfaria como lo ha hecho tan rápidamente. Ahora en vez de ir a animar los partidos de torneos o entrenamientos de tenia, me encuentro asistiendo a conciertos mientrasa veces sin timidez, canto sus letras como las demás que me rodean. Casi siempre puedo asistir, porque mi abuela se convirtió en su manager como ellos le pìdieron, decian que queria que formase parte de ello.

Ryoma kun, no sabia que el tocaara la guitarra y lo hiciese tan bien. Verlo subido encima del escenario, diciendo algo más que mada mada dane, me parecia algo extraño, no es que hable con la gente, aunque lo que hace es cantar para ella..pero creo que realmente no lo hace por la gente, lo hace como algo con sus compañeros, más bien, canta con ellos.

Se han vuelto tan conocidos, que si antes tenian sus club de fans por el deporte, estos se han incrementado notablemente por la música.

En muchas ocasiones me encuentro en medio de sus reuniones, enterandome de todo lo que planean hacer, y es que dice Fuji sempai y Kikumaru, que yo forma parte del grupo. Son muy amables.

Pero lo que parece no haber cambiado, es la indiferencia que tiene Ruoma kun conmigo…uf…me pregunto si eso algun dia cambiará, cuando no lo ha hecho desde que lo conozco.

Obaasan me dijo una vez, que las cosas que tienen que suceder suceden..y que hay que vivir la vida sin plantearse si sucederan o no esperando..hay que vivir lo que tenemos. Recuerdo que esas palabras me marcaron, porque ella insistió en que debia mirar a mi alrededor, ya que Ryoma kun no era la única persona que existia en el mundo..pero no fue por eso, por lo que no olvido lo que me dijo, si no porque después de decir todo eso, dijo que Ryoma era un estúpido cegato, incapaz de ver más alla de dos o tres cosas insignificantes. Se puso a decirlo bastante enfadada y diria que de mal humor…Me rei porque durante un rato no dejo de insultarlo…nunca habia visto a mi abuela asi .

Los muchachos iban de vez en cuando al instituto, aunque a veces no podian asistir por trabajo, aun asi, la mayoria seguian con sus notas como antes, era increíble lo que conseguian Tezuka y Fuji sempai, unas notas inmejorables. Pero ler era algo complicado asistir, imaginense que a su instituto vaya un conocido casntante, joven y guapo, seguro les seria más que difícil poder verlo por las montañas de chicas rodeandolos, aunque a Tezuka es algo más facil verle, porque es muy claro cuando se le acerca alguien, y como antes, nadie es capaz de hacer lo contrario de lo que diga.

No cambiaran, sobre todo Ryoma kun, lo poco que asiste al instituto se lo pasa durmiendo o jugando tenis, una vez, lo vi entrenando y me dijo que no iba a dejar el tenis. Me extrañé porque no le habia preguntado nada y me saltó con eso..pero asi es él

Me siento como una espectadora, a pesar de viajar con ellos, quizás sea porque aún no he encontrado mi camino…me pregunto cual será ese.

Dentro de poco empiezo otro curso, espero seguir en la misma clase con Tomota, seguimos siendo amigas, pero siempre esta diciendo que me envidia por poder viajar e ir a más conciertos que ella con Seigaku, porque asi se han puesto como grupo.

Han pasado algunos dias ya empezado el curso, y en estos momentos me encuentro en una gira de vacaciones con el grupo, que aprovecharon un puente que habia para hacerlo.

Estabamos todos en la sala de reunieones y tras la reunion, nos quedamos a tomar un café y unos pasteles que trajo mi abuela, estabamos charlando, cuando mi abuela empezó a preguntarme sobre el insituto, y siendo mi abuela, no pudo evitar preguntarme por un amigo mio, Seigi, que se habia cambiado a nuestro instituto y habia caido en mi clase, al poco nos hicimos amigos, por eso mi abuela lo conocia. Todos se quedaron atentos al preguntarme por un chico, algunos no sabian ni quien era, tal era el caso de Fuji,Tezuka,Taka,Inui ,Eiji u Oishi que se habian graduado ese año. Momo les explico que era unmuchacho que habia entrado nuevo en Seigaku y que se habia convertido en el capitán del equipo de tenis. Ryoma se extraño de ello, pues el ni si quiera lo conocia, a lo que Momo le respondio, que con lo poco que iba al instituto y que siempre cuando iba se dedicaba a dormir era normal no enterarse.

Mi abuela empezó a hablar de él con una sonrisa, diciendo que era un joven muy bueno en tenis y llevaba al equipo sobre sus hombros, lo que aparecer, molesto un poco al tenista más joven de la sala, por ese monosilabo que hizo de desaprobación. Pero todo no se puede hacer, no podia seguir como antes con el equipo de tenis, llevar ambas cosas eran muy complicadas, aunque Ryoma lo habia hecho muy bien hasta ahora..Pero este curso no habia asistido aún a ninguna pratica.

Obaasan debia haberse controlado un poco lo que decia, porque empezo a preguntarme cuando iba a salir con él, a lo que Ryoma que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, parecio atragantarse un poco con la ponta, supongo que debio ser por que se fue por otro lado, no comprenderia su reaccion si fuese a lo que dijo mi abuela, porque yo no le importo.

A pesar de mis suplicas, mi abuela les comentaba a los demás que Seigi me acompañaba casi siempre a casa y que me llamaba mucho por telefono, y encima, en ese momento, sono mi telefono, y ya podeis imaginar quien era en ese momento, mi amigo Seigi. Respondí algo nerviosa, y cuando dije su nombre todos me miraron con aquellos ojos de "mira quien es", me puse muy roja, estoy segura, y tras disculparme sali de la sala para hablar tranquilamente con él. Sin notar que unos ojos de gato me seguian con la mirada.

Después de eso, durante todo el puente, los muchachos me hacina preguntas y me embromaban con ello. Lo que me sorprendio, fue que a pesar de que Iniu sempai ya no estaba en el instituto, empezo a relatar notas de ese tal Seigi y eso que no lo conocia, o eso creia yo. Ryoma parecia estar muy molesto durante esos dias, seria por la falta de tenis en ellos, porque realmente estaba de mal humor.

Esos dias pasaron rapidamente, y de nuevo debia ir al instituto, mi abuela tenia que tratar aún algunos asuntos del grupo y no asistirian a sus estudios, ya que no iban a ir para dar las dos ultimas horas si es que podian. Por eso, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando llamaron a la puerta y tras pedir paso, Ryoma kun se acerco al profesor y tras entregarle una hoja se sentó detrás de mi en un asiento que estaba libre.

Según me dijo Tomota que habia descubierto, Ryoma kun solicitó el cambio de grupo, al parecer decia que el horario le venia mucho mejor. Pero no entiendo por que lo hizo ese dia, podia haberlo dejado para el otro, de todas formas el no va mucho, lo del horario daba igual..pero bueno -.- el sabrá por que lo hace.

Durante la clase, de vez en cuando tiraba un poco de una de mis trenzas, para preguntarme algo de lo que se habia dado los dias antes. O para pedirme los apuntes, supongo que Ryoma kun se toma las clases en serio, porque no podia esperar al cambio de clase o a que acabasen. En el cambio de clase, Seigi se acercó a mi, pero no pudo decir mucho ya que a Ryoma se le iban a acercar muchas chicas pero el se levanto, cogio su silla y se sentó a mi lado y empezó a pedirme algunos apuntes y preguntarme cosas…desde luego, se tomaba en serio sus clases.

Acabaron las clases y me iba a ir cuando sentí que Ryoma kun se situaba a mi lado y con una mirada muy seria, me dijo que fuesemos a mi casa para que le dejara el resto de apuntes. Lo miré sorprendia, ya me habia dado cuenta de lo serio que tomaba las clases, pero no imagine tanto. Ryoma kun se quedo por unos momentos mirando friamente a Seigi, era esa mirada que hacia tanto que no veia, la de un contrincante muy difícil ante el principe del tenis en una cancha. Quizás Ryoma kun se sentia amenazado por Seigi por eso de que Seigi se habia convertido en el capitan de tenia…desde luego, Ryoma kun no ha cambiado nada, sigue viendo rivales en su deporte, como el dice, el tenis sigue siendo tenis y por tanto su deporte, el rey del mada mada dane.

Por un momento pensé que Ryoma le diria " sigueme" y se dirigirian a la cancha de tenis, pero sin embargo Seigi tenia entrenamiento y no podia demorarse más, asi que esta vez, fui a casa con Ryoma kun.

Durante el trayecto me senti muy nerviosa, parecia haber una tira muy tensa entre nosotros dos, Ryoma como siempre permanecia callado y yo nerviosa por su presencia. Pero por una vez, fue el quien empezo a hablarme con una pregunta. No seria del principe si no tuviese que ver con algo que girase entorno a él, eso quiere decir que le importase, y como no, tenis. " Realmente…es bueno en tenis?" me preguntó, al parecer si que se sentia amenazado por él. " Si, es muy bueno Ryoma kun.." le conteste algo nerviosa. " veo" fue lo único que dijo. Me quede mirandolo por un momento y tras un poco de silencio, me atrevi a continuar con lo que habia dejado. "..pero..para serte sincera..um..creo que..eres mejor"..debio de sentirse bastante bien por eso, ya que una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y era muy raro verle sonreir. Seguramente le gustaba que le recordasen que el era el principe, el principe del tenis.

Habian pasado algunos dias, y era sorprendente como se tomaba en serio este curso Ryoma, porque a penas faltó desde que se cambio de clase, y eso que debia serle agotador ir después de algunas reuniones o ensayos, incluso a veces iba para dar la últoma hora, hasta Momo sempai decia que era una imitación burda de Ryoma ese androide o suplantacion, claro, esto hasta que el joven lo hacia callar por las tonterias que insinuaba. Pero he de decir que a mi tambien me parecia un tanto surreal.

--

Hoy era un mal dia, no un pesimo dia, habia escuchado sin querer una conversación entre algunos de los titulares sobre la actitud de Ryoma, fue cuando fui a darles unas fechas programadas que me habia pedido la abuela que les pasase, decian que la unica respuesta al comportamiento de Ryoma era una, y clara. En ese momento entre en la habitación, pero pude escuchar muy claramente el motivo,- Se ha enamorado- eso dijeron los titulares a la vez. Notando mi presencia me miraron, no sabia que hacer en ese preciso momento, Ryoma kun enamorado? Era por eso? Pero..eso..me dolia, si, me dolia, a pesar de querer seguir adelante sin pararme en este sentimiento que sentia por él, me dolia. Fuji sempai seguia sonriendo y siguió comentando el por que era esto, decia que no era normal de Ryoma asistir tanto después de crearse este grupo, y ya no eso, no dormir entre clases o en clases? Eso ya era algo impensable, ya no digamos quitarle tiempo al tenis, a pesar de formarse el grupo y dedicarse más a ello que al tenis, Ryoma seguia muy unido a ese deporte. Todo encajaba de esa forma, tendrian razon los sempais? El frio principe del tenis y los escenarios habian encontrado algo de calor en su corazon?

Aún estaba de pie, ahí, delante de ellos. Intente volver dentro de mi, y lo hice, les di lo que me pidio mi abuela y me fui de ahí tan rápido como pude.

Ahora todo apoyaba mi decisión, me dolia saber que Ryoma se habia enamorado, algo impensable para muchos, pero que fuese del mismo instituto y probablemente de mi clase me dañaba mucho más. Desde ese momento intente apartarme más de él, no que antes me acercase mucho a él como cuando estabamos en el colegio, pero el siempre me preguntaba algo, bien de las clases o del grupo, como mi abuela era la manager yo sabia bastante sobre algunas novedades. Pero apartarme de él, no era facil, más si no era yo la que se acercase y fuese él. Lo intente, pero no parecia ser suficiente.

Pero eso no era lo que hacia que me inquietase, lo peor era cuando Seigi y él parecian querer competir en todo, Ryoma siendo lo orgulloso que es y Seigi siendo el capitan, cada uno queria quedar como el mejor, pero eso era en todo lo que hiciesen, examenes, competiciones deportivas,trabajos…Incluso hablando, porque cada vez que alguno hablaba conmigo y eso que eran de poco hablar ambos, el otro tenia que decirme algo, acababa siempre con dolor de cabeza…empezaba a pensar que quizás Ryoma estuviese interesado en la chica que le gustaba a Seigi, porque una vez dijo que le gustaba alguien..puede ser que sea eso, aunque nunca le he preguntado a Seigi quien es esa chica, además si es por eso que Ryoma se pone asi con él, menos quiero saber quien es, cada vez que la viera me doleria saber que es por ella por quien Ryoma esta interesado, porque admito que aún me gusta, me gusta mucho.

--

Por primera vez, Ryoma kun hizo la letra de una cancion, se le cayo un dia y mi abuela al recogerla la leyó y le gustó, recuerdo que Ryoma kun decia que no queria cantarla ni que la tocasen, pero mi abuela dijo que se tocaria y que seria cantada por él, Momo se burlo de él, pero decidieron tocarla, tras repasar la letra y darle sonido, Fuji comento que seria mejor tener a alguien que hiciese el estribillo con él o una parte, añadiendole algunas cosas, empezo a escribir al lado de la letra y debio gustarle a todos, porque decidieron incluirlo. " Una chica" eso dijo el tensai del tenis. Ryoma se negaba a cantar esa cancion y mas que la hubiesen arreglado, no hacia más que quejarse, pero tras unas palabras del antiguo capitan de Seigaku, decidio seguir silencioso, tendria que ver que lo amenazase con un jugo de Inui.

Decidieron que eso harian, entonces tendrian que buscar a alguien, ahí por primera vez, Ryoma opinó sobre lo que hacia el grupo, " que pruebe ella" dijo como si nada mientras bebia una ponta. No lo podia creer, yo, espera, estamos hablando de Ryusaki Sakuno, esa soy yo..Todos se quedaron mirandome un momento y mi abuela sonrreia ante la idea. " Probemos" eso dijeron los demás, y asi, me hicieron una prueba.

Sorpendidos, eso podria decir de los miembros del grupo al escucharme, Momo y Fuji agarraron a Ryoma diciendole que ya tenia compañera en la canción. Los demás confirmaban lo que se habia dicho, y asi, pase a ser un miembro del grupo de música Seigaku.

--

Los ensayos eran largos, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada antes de formar parte del grupo, además esos ensayos eran fantasticos y divertidos. Pero lo malo eran los ensaños con Ryoma kun, teniamos que ensayar los estribillos para hacerlos a coro, y eso resultaba bastante difícil, aunque poco a poco ibamos juntando nuestras voces y debo decir que no se oia nada mal, hasta Ryoma kun lo dijo una vez, y eso viniendo de él es mucho os lo aseguro.

Ahora que aún más deseaba separarme de él y más debia acercarme a él. Debia incomodarle que a veces ensayasemos en los descansos del instituto, pero tampoco es que se quejara, es más el lo proponia, aunque diciendo que me faltaba mucho. Sin duda, yo me habia equivocado en algunas cosas, como en eso de que Ryoma no habia cambiado nada, sin duda, habia cambiado. Se habia vuelto más serio con las asistencias a las clases y tb con el trabajo, casi siempre estabamos ensayando. Hasta llegamos a conversar de algo que no fuese tenia o el grupo, algo impredecible pero cierto.

--

Llegó el dia del concierto, habia más chicos que antes, Inui sempai decia que era porque ahora una chica formaba parte del grupo, tenia razón, porque en el instituto empezaban a pedirme autógrafos y eso que aun no habiamos tenido nuestro primer concierto conmigo en el grupo, alguna que otra vez, Ryoma kun veia a ayudarme, diciendo que era muy patosa y era incapaz de apartarlos.

Sali al escenario por un lado y Ryoma kun por el otro, no que ya hubiese cantado otra cancion con ellos en ese concierto, pero esta era diferente, solo cantabamos Ryoma y yo.

Cantamos como en ningun ensayo, fue magnifico, habia gente que lloraba, otros saltaban de emocion, era una sensación increíble sentir que ellos lo hacian por nosotros, era hermoso sentirse formar parte de algo. Nos acercamos el uno al otro para acabar esa cancion como tantas veces ensayamos, llegando a susurrar para después mirar al publico y bajar los micrófonos, pero esta vez, no reslto asi, me sorpendi como nunca en mi vida, después del susurro, Ryoma kun me toma de la cintura acercandome totalmente a él, y en medio de mi sorpresa por sentir el cuerpo de él junto al mío, me toma el rostro con la mano libre y acerca su rostro al mio, dandome cuenta, de que me estaba besando.. No me doy cuenta exactamente de lo que esta pasando, pero da igual, solo puedo sentir sus labios con los mios, y sentir como respondo de la misma manera..

Me separo de él y puedo ver como en ese momento dicen que ya ha acabado el concierto, varios de los sempais se acercan a Ryoma kun y Momo y Eiji se le echan encima, me siento enrojecer de la vergüenza, porque me estoy dando cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Ryoma kun me sonrrie y toma mi mano, diciendo algo que no se si entendi bien " acabemos " tira de mi y llegamos a una sala donde se suelen guardar los instrumentos, me suelta la mano y me apoya en la pared, se queda mirando mis ojos con una expresión muy seria, y entonces, empieza a hablarme " me gustas, y aunque no pensaba decir o hacer nada, no pienso perderte, ni por Seigi ni por nadie, entendido?" " eh?" eso solo he sabido decir en este momento. " asi que ya lo sabes..sales conmigo" " EH?" espera, estoy escuchando bien? Ryoma kun dice..que…que ahora..salimos juntos? " e…esto…Ryoma kun" estoy tan nerviosa. "um?" ya estamos otra vez con los monosilabos y yo con mi tartamudeo.pero tenia que tenerlo todo claro asi que le pregunte " quieres..decir..que..tu y yo.." me miro como preguntandose si es que no habia sido claro y yo no lo habia entendido " es muy sencillo Ryusaki,dime..te gusto?" me pregunta como si tuviese dudas..quizas las tiene..pero..que vergüenza." Si" contesto timida. " Entonces esta más claro aún, que no se te acerque mucho nadie! Dice mientras se aparta un poco de mi dandome la espalda " porque ahora tu" sigue diciendo alejandose un poco mas de mi " eres mi novia" Y tras decir eso como si nada seguia alejandose de mi, pero yo lo paro con su nombre y hago que se voltee, una sonrisa esta en sus labios " y ahora..sigamos con lo del escenario" me ha tomado entre sus brazos y me besa como nunca hubiese imaginado.

--

/Pasado más de un año/

En un periodico sobre reconocidos grupos de musica japonés, sale una foto en los titulares, del grupo de música Seigaku con todos sus miembros, al lado de esta viene un articulo sobre el grupo y un apartado con otra foto en la que sale Echizen Ryoma y Ryusaki Sakuno" desde el primer concierto de esta chica en el grupo, la joven Ryusaki mantiene una relacion con Echizen Ryoma, fue en ese concierto en el que delante de todos los espectadores la beso por primera vez según hemos averiguado y tras el concierto el joven cantante le pido salir. Aunque el joven Echizen no es muy hablador sobre cualquier cosa que se le pregunte, aunque solo es capaz de decir algo cuando se le comenta sobre el instituto con ella, a lo que siempre de mala gana y de mal humor dice " no pienso dejarla, que sepan que ya es mia" Parece que el joven cantante y deportista es algo celoso y codicioso, porque ha mantenido tambien su carrera deportiva ganando alguna gran competicion mientras el grupo descansaba de la gira, al parecer, dice no querer dejar que admire a otra persona que no sea él en su deporte y tras esas palabras dijo su tipico "mada mada dane" Y parecen ser ciertas esas palabras porque ni Seigi Yuumy que se ha convertido en un excelente tenista fue capaz de ganar al joven samurai.

N/a: que opniais? Espero que si os gustase, ya me decis Y gracias por leerlo hasta el final


	2. protesta

Que es esto os preguntareis...Pues es una protesta, ya que este mismo fic ha sido publicado en otra web y no precisamente por mi.

Y encima es que ni se molestan en corregir alguna errata que cometi, simplemente lo copian y lo pegan, pero claro, cambiando el titulo del fic.

Ya habia oido que estas cosas pasaban ultimamente, cuando empece a escribir en fanfiction no ocurrian estas cosas, parece que cada año en este mundillo hay de todo ...que triste.

Estas cosas desaniman a cualquiera para seguir con los fics que tanto nos cuestan, cuando encima es algo que se hace por aficion y con lo que no nos llevamos nada...lo peor es que lo pongan como suyo. Si al menos uno hace una reseña con la direccion de donde lo saco y el autor...pero eso seria ser decente y por lo visto hoy dia esto no se da tanto como antes.

Me estaba poniendo al dia de todos los fics de todas las series que he escrito para acabarlos pero es que ahora estoy tan molesta..intentare de todas formas acabarlos.

Gracias por su tiempo


End file.
